


Carefully Planned

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon Compliant, Future Character Death, Galra Empire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Mating, Moral Ambiguity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: The gaps between their meetings grow larger and larger as time passes and tensions rise. Each mission is a risk, one that could end their lives. Ulaz and Thace are more than aware of this cold fact. They also know that there’s a strong chance that they would never be able to find out about the other’s death in the worst possible scenario. They’ve known that from the very beginning, and it’s a sacrifice they’re willing to make.





	Carefully Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot in the Shiro Loves You Baby Server. [Here's the blog](http://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com) for a teeny promo!
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr first, I think a couple weeks ago? But now it's on here! If you haven't read it there, then I hope you enjoy! Fair warning: This is my first time writing Thulaz.

_The gaps between their meetings grow_ larger and larger as time passes and tensions rise. Each mission is a risk, one that could end their lives. Ulaz and Thace are more than aware of this cold fact. They also know that there’s a strong chance that they would never be able to find out about the other’s death in the worst possible scenario. They’ve known that from the very beginning, and it’s a sacrifice they’re willing to make.

But knowing this also makes each reunion special, more unique than the last. If anything, it just keeps their relationship strong in times of hardship.

Thace has been very careful, right behind enemy lines constantly. There are days when he worries he’ll get caught, but others he can get through them without any issues. But with him being extremely close to Zarkon and his generals, contacting the other Blades and meeting them outside is an extreme rarity. The last official update he’s given out is just telling them he’s still alive. He has to bend over backward just to get access to intel.

He’s received word that Ulaz has managed to infiltrate the ship covertly, blending in working with the Gladiators. Thace hopes that he’ll be safe while they’re on opposite sides, despite knowing that he can’t let his emotions get in the way of the mission. He does a fair job of that, considering how well off he is. But for whatever reason, knowing that his mate is not too far away is a bit distracting.

He can’t help but try to see how he’s fairing up. Surely he can ensure he’s safe by pulling a few strings. But maybe that’s just wishful thinking. He can’t talk to him through the comms without higher-ups being able to hear them. He still has to work on all the kinks.

Just as he’s nearby, he hears a scuffle that makes him go rigid. It’s coming from the Champion’s holding room. He needs to keep back, knowing he’d give them both away if he tried to help. The most he can do is make sure the Champion gets out with a head start.

Thace knows Ulaz can’t stay here for long, knowing that once caught he’ll surely be tried for treason. There’s not a doubt in his mind. But at the same time, he doesn’t want him to leave so soon. He can’t help himself, knowing that he’s been put in harm’s way. And of course, he’s going to give him an earful, both to praise him and smack him upside the head for nearly being so reckless.

But as he’s torn between trudging forward and swooning, it never crosses his mind that this would be the penultimate reunion between the two of them.

\--

_Their final reunion is on a_ scarce planet within the Empire. Thace easily blends in with his uniform and status. Of course, he’s there for a job, but he uses that as an opportunity to bring Ulaz in. It’s a bit risky, but Thace just wants to see him. He’ll deal with the consequences later.

Ulaz arrives covertly, and Thace doesn’t even know he’s there until he feels someone touch his shoulder from a corridor. He’s increasingly tense, a common trait as an infiltrator, but relief washes over him when realizing who it is, his mask still covering his face.

“Not here,” he whispers, trying not to make his voice echo down the long hallway. “When you’re finished, meet me in my chambers. I’m on the fourth floor.”

With a teasing tone, Ulaz shrugs. “I’ll think about it.”

\--

_Being around the Empire has left_ Thace constantly questioning his morality. Sure, he’s only here to gather information for the Blade, but with all the things he’s said and done playing up an act leaves himself feeling muddled.

Sure, the other Blades know he’s still on their side and fighting the good fight… Do they?

There’s a knock on his door that startles takes him out of his thoughts. He’s excited to see Ulaz, but… it could be someone else. He steps over to the door, letting it slide open as he keeps a cool, stoic expression.

“What do you look so serious for?”

Hearing his mate’s voice before seeing his face, and he yanks him into the room fast.

Thace pulls off his hood before quickly giving him a kiss, stepping back to a bed that’s far too small. He can’t lie down fast enough.

“Let’s get this off of you,” Ulaz growls, making quick work on his uniform. He gasps as he feels him display his strength, hearing the seams start to tear.

“C-careful, I don’t have another one.”

He gives Thace a pointed look. “They’ll give you another one.”

“Not when I go out there looking indecent,” he scoffs, no bite to his tone since Ulaz does act more carefully.

“And what are _you_ still doing with _your_ uniform on?” He feels flustered when exposed in front of him.

“Maybe I’ll keep it on,” Ulaz chuckles. “I just wanna see you.”

He smiles softly. “Touching, but…” He trails off when his mate leans down, kissing his shoulder and along his neck where his bond mark is. “B-but I kinda invited you into my room for a reason.”

Thace doesn’t have to lift a finger, his hands coming to touch his bare back as his clothes are removed. Ulaz tosses them to a far corner.

“Is this what you had in mind?” he croons, and Thace shivers as his legs are spread.

He’s purring in moments, letting him do all the work. “Well, it could be.”

_“Could_ be?” he frowns and raises a brow. “What if I do this?”

Thace gasps, feeling his strong hand take hold of his cock and stroke it. “Y-yeah, that’s good.”

He shakes underneath his hold, and Ulaz is still leaving kisses on his body. He tries to let this distract him from his previous concerns, but it does nothing. All he keeps thinking about is how much he feels distanced from the Blade of Marmora and how terribly good he blends in among the Galra Empire.

“Ulaz…” He shakes, feeling kisses down his body. He hears a murmur in response. “I’m not evil… am I?”

He perks up, looking like he’d just been struck. “No. Of course not. You’re doing an excellent job helping the Blade. Kolivan appreciates all of your efforts.”

“Yeah, but.” He carefully touches his mate’s face. “But I’ve spent so much time under Zarkon. I work with the _Emperor_ , the _enemy_. I’ve seen so many things and couldn’t do anything to stop it without blowing my cover. And I can’t help but feel…”

“Thace, you are _not_ evil.” Ulaz sits up. “You are part of the Blade of Marmora. You’re doing great work, alright? Without a shadow of a doubt.”

Thace feels his heart swell, and he takes hold of one of his hands to kiss it. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“What _didn’t_ you do?”

He nuzzles further into his hand. “I-I hate to rush, but we don’t have much time…”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Ulaz insists, settling back over him. He mounts on top, his hand ready to help prep him. “So long as you don’t think about it.”

Quiznak, it’s been _far_ too long. Thace is trembling all over just from having his mate’s fingers inside him, the act becoming easier the wetter he gets. He’s never had enough time to please himself, so that’s an option completely off the table. After all, Ulaz is the only one that can properly ease the hurt.

Feeling mild discomfort, he grips Ulaz’s arm, urging him to go slower. He obliges almost instantly, apologizing through careful kisses and taking his sweet time stretching him open. He jolts each time he feels his teeth nipping and teasing his skin, quickly nodding his head.

He’s able to forget about every qualm he’s had just being like this. And all that’s on his mind is Ulaz and how much he’s missed him since they were last apart. He feels close to his mate again, and yet not close enough.

All that changes as he positions over him, his warning coming out in a careful chuff. But Thace is ready for him. He’s lost count of how many days and nights he’s waited for this. Every muscle in his body practically sings when Ulaz pushes inside.

He tries evening out his breathing, feeling too hot too fast. Ulaz is right there to help him, crooning in his ear. It has its effect, despite his voice making him feel even hotter at the same time. They work through it together, Ulaz keeping still so Thace can relax. And caution’s completely thrown into the wind as he gives his mate the go-ahead to move.

His thrusts are slow, but it already works Thace up, letting out harsh gasps and whines. Part of him is afraid that if he’s too loud, he’ll alert any sentries nearby, but at the same time he wants to let Ulaz know just how good he feels underneath him.

Ulaz takes all the noises he can get, taking Thace’s breath away when his hips adjust to a hard grind. He grips at him, claws digging into his skin, but the hurt he feels a good kind that’ll have him thinking about this moment until their next reunion.

“Y-you’re rusty,” Thace teases with a grin, his voice breathless just as Ulaz is getting faster.

Ulaz chuckles against his skin, bracing his hands on either side of him. “I’ll show _you_ who’s rusty.”

His eyes widen, his breath coming out in a punched out gasp as he feels one swift, hard thrust that has him seeing stars. But just when he’s bracing himself for another one, it never comes, the next ones being far too shallow for his liking. His legs lock around his waist as he frowns at him.

“That’s… y-you’re not playing fair.”

“Oh, Thace…” He chuckles, his hips moving forward in a gyrating motion. He’s stuttering on his next breath.

“S-stop talking, and do that again,” he demands, being _dangerously_ close to begging. His back arches, his hips starting to drag off of him.

Ulaz snarls against his skin, and he takes this moment that he’s caught off guard to add another hard thrust, keeping it at the same intensity as he did it earlier. The response is instantaneous, and Thace bites back a particularly loud cry while desperately nodding his head.

After that, he’s _relentless_ , and Thace can feel himself jumping off the bed ever so slightly from the impact. He can barely keep his voice down now, encouraging him with broken whines for more. Part of him is embarrassed that he’s being brought to such a state, with everything he’s built himself up to be whenever they’re apart, but the other part is just too thrilled to care.

He’s almost upset once getting close, not wanting it to end. Ulaz is relentless, biting down right over their bond mark hard enough to break the already tender skin. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because this is his mate giving him everything that he’s ever wanted and deserved. If anything, he’s just upset that he’s not biting down _harder_ than he already is.

“C-close,” he gasps, almost regretfully. “Ulaz, I’m…”

His legs are bent back further, and he jolts from the shocks of pleasure than resonate throughout his body. He nods his head, begging him to keep going. He doesn’t want him to stop. Don’t stop, _don’t stop…_

His orgasm hits him hard, harder than he’s felt it in a long time. True to his word, Ulaz doesn’t stop, keeping him on a high that will have him elated for vargas.

Ulaz pulls out just in time as he comes, messing up his thighs. It’ll take forever to clean it all up, but Thace doesn’t care. He holds his shoulders, dragging him down for a breathless kiss while his head is still foggy. He keeps him there, not wanting to let go as they come down together.

\--

_Later that evening, Thace has to_ make sure Ulaz leaves the planet safely. He just wishes he can stay in his bed for a little while longer. There isn’t too much damage done to his uniform from when Ulaz tried to rip it, but he will need a new one eventually. His fur’s still mussed up, a sweet reminder of their act that can have multiple interpretations to it.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Thace murmurs softly. “It gets lonely being with the Empire after a while.”

“And I wish you can just come with me,” Ulaz challenges, his voice warm. “But we both know we can’t have either of those things.”

He touches his face, Thace resting against his hold. “One day, we’ll win this war. And it will end even faster, now that Voltron is here. And when it’s all over, we can take a long vacation.”

He grins at the idea. “Where should we go? It won’t be long now. I hear Maelius is nice this time of year.”

“Wherever you want, Thace.” They exchange a sweet kiss, and Ulaz reaches over to take his blade, lifting it up so they can both look at it. “Remember. You are a Blade, through and through. It doesn’t matter how long you’ve been around the Empire. This never changes.”

He holds him tightly again, never wanting to let go. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They both sneak out of the room, Thace keeping Ulaz under his protection so he can get off the planet easier. He watches the radar all night, wanting to triple check that he’s left without being spotted. It doesn’t take long for the emptiness he feels in the pit of his stomach to come back, and he hopes that it won’t feel like too long of a time before he sees his mate again.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual quote from when I finished writing this in the server: "And then they died. The End."  
> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
